Realization & Adoration
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Chi Chi x Goku fic. Goku learns more about his feelings towards Chi Chi and Chi Chi learns more about her husband overall.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the married couple who lived in the forest of Mt. Paozu. It had only been a year since the 23rd annual world martial arts tournament. Son Goku, the man who was named the champion was currently meditating outside of his house. Chi-Chi his wife was cleaning up as usual. She was in the living room, dusting off some shelves. Right after that she was going to start doing laundry and so on. And then after all the chores that needed to be done. She knew she had to cook dinner for her and goku. Chi-Chi knew that she wasn't getting any rest until it was time for bed. It was an everyday routine for her, for the past year. The routine itself wasn't the problem for her, it was that she never had any help with it.

Chi-Chi knew that Goku wasn't the brightest one in the bunch. When it came to cleaning with her husband. Usually it would result into a bigger mess. Whenever he would help her with dishes, he would break at least half of them. She didn't know whether he did it solely on accident or just to get out of helping her. She sighed to herself, wishing that Goku could just put in a bit more effort into helping her. All he wanted to do was train. He gave more attention to his training than Chi-Chi. Now she knew that Goku was still learning about things, such as his feelings for her. She knew that he cared for her, but she didn't know if he cared as much as she did for him. At first she had the patience to wait for him. However, he was progressing slower than he hoped. Sometimes it even felt as if Goku didn't appreciate her. As if she was just a person who cooked and cleaned for him. The man himself had walked into the house and headed for the bathroom.

"Chi I'm gonna go shower than take a nap. You think dinner will be ready by the time I wake up?" Goku voiced with curiosity.

"I don't know, there's still much I had to finish before I even think of cooking for you Goku." She rolled her eyes as she replied. Clearly irritated with the question.

Goku looked at her. He could tell she was upset about something but he knew if he asked it would probably lead into an argument.

"Well no rush Chi, I'm starving but I can't wait until your ready. Just let me know if you need anything."

'Yeah I need help around the house you dummy.' Chi-Chi responded in her thoughts.

A few hours had passed by. The princess was making dinner as usual. Goku was holding his stomach as hunger struck him even more. He had been sitting at the table waiting for his wife to finish. He could tell that Chi-Chi was still a bit irritated so he decided to ask what's wrong.

"Chi is everything ok? You seem a bit upset."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes Goku I am"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of you always not helping me to go train. You barely spent any time with me in the past 2 months. I feel like you're taking me for granted." Her facial expression changed from anger to sadness.

Goku was somewhat confused. Chi had known that when it came to housework that he just made it worse somehow.

"But Chi you know that I always end up making a bigger mess when I do."

"I don't care Goku, you have to try harder to be better at it just like you do your training! All I ask for it a little help once in awhile."

"But training is more fun than cleaning."

"So training is more fun than spending time with your wife?!" Chi was even more angry now.

"No that's not-"

"You know what Goku I don't know know why I even bother." She had sat the food on the table.

"There enjoy the meal." The princess marched out of the kitchen into their bedroom.

Goku sat there and thought over on what just happened. It wasn't long before his growling stomach brought him out of his thoughts. He decided to think it over after he filled his stomach. Once he was done, he went into his bedroom. Noticing Chi was already in bed. It upset him that he couldn't make her feel any better.

'I wonder what I can do to make her feel better...well I guess I better think of something starting tomorrow.' He thought to himself.

Goku got ready for bed and laid down next to her. She had her back turned to him. He wanted to reach over to her but felt that wasn't a good idea. He sighed and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep.


	2. Two

Inside of Goku's dream was his worst nightmare. He and Chi-Chi had taken a walk to get some fresh air. It was a beautiful day, the atmosphere seemed so pure. Everything was going just right. They had walked along a bridge into a different part of the forest. It seemed pretty quiet but Goku's felt something was odd. His senses were spot on, as he heard a yell from Chi-Chi. He turned around to see that Piccolo was there lifting her in the air with his hand around her neck. Goku's heart stopped for a second. He knew he couldn't act rash or Chi would die.

"Heh we meet again Goku."

"Please Piccolo you don't have to do this. If you wanna fight me than let's fight but leave Chi-Chi out of this." Goku pleaded.

"Sorry but the best possible way to completely destroy you is to hurt the one you care for the most then you'll be an easy kill."

"Look she doesn't have anything to do with this now let her go!"

"Heh you take one step and her throat is crushed."

"Damn you!"

Goku didn't know what to do. If he took just one step then she'll die. But if he doesn't do anything then she'll still end up dead.

"Goku...listen to me..." Chi-Chi said to him.

He jerked his head up to meet her gaze. She had a smile on her face which made Goku feel even worse.

"This past...year with you has been the...best one... of my whole life...I just want...you to know that...whatever happens...I'll always love you and I'll never blame you..." she said weakly with tears flowing out of her eyes.

Goku was at a lost for words. He just couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"D-Don't talk like that I'm gonna save you Chi..."

Piccolo laughed, he had Goku right ever he wanted him. "Is the great Goku feeling helpless now hahaha."

"Just leave her out of this already Piccolo! Please she didn't do anything." Goku got into fighting stance.

"Say your goodbyes!" Piccolo laughed evilly and choked Chi-Chi's throat harder.

With not another second wasted. Goku's body just moved on its own trying to save his wife. But it was too late as Piccolo thrusted his hand right through her chest. The spiky haired man felt his heart dropped all the way to his stomach. The green man threw her body on the ground and started laughing. Out of anger, Goku threw a fist at Piccolo who easily dodged it by flying into the sky. He turned around and fell on his knees. Then picked her up in his arms bridal style. All he could do was watch her suffer with a hole in her chest. Chi-Chi's eyes were low and she was coughing up blood. She slowly looked up to see her husband's face. It was filled with so much sadness and pain. He looked so close to breaking down. She used the last of her remaining strength to move her arm so she could caress his face. Her vision was darkening so she forged the biggest smile she possibly could.

"I..love you...Goku...forever..." And with that her arm fell limp with her eyes closed.

Goku could no longer sense her ki and he could feel the warmth leaving her body. All he could do was stare at the body of his dead lover. She was the only person who thought him how to love. She was the only one who was always patient with him. The only one who could just smile and make his heart race. A wave of sadness and regret washed over him. He realized that Chi was really gone. Tears came out of his eyes one by one. His body started to shake and he hugged Chi's body closer to him. He cried out loudly. He never felt this type of pain before when a loved one died. He only ever felt something like this when his grandfather or Krillin died. This however was a whole new territory of pain.

Goku just cried his heart out. If only he had sensed Piccolo a second sooner. Maybe he could've saved Chi-Chi. He never wanted her to get hurt because of him. Piccolo looked down with a evil grin on his face.

"Pathetic you're not even worth killing anymore while your like that." He flew off somewhere leaving Goku to grieve. The crying man just couldn't stop his tears. He heard a voice in his head. It was soft a very familiar. He looked up to see everything turned white.

Goku's eyes snapped open. His breathing was heavy and he took a look around to see that it was night time. A hand was on his chest, he turned his head over to see that it was Chi-Chi's hand.

"Goku are you ok? You were having a nightmare. You woke me up because you kept screaming my name. I kept trying to wake you up but you just wouldn't for some reason." She asked with worry in her voice.

The spiky haired man processed what he just heard and jerked up and embraced Chi-Chi tightly. He put his face in between her neck. Just relishing the fact that she was still alive. Chi was surprised by the sudden embrace but she didn't mind. She figured it had to be a terrible nightmare if it caused him to act like this. However, what wasn't expecting was to feel tears on her neck. She gasped at this and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck in a comforting embrace.

After about 5mins she decided to ask him what happened inside his dream.

"Goku you wanna talk about what happened in your dream?"

He shook his head no. She sighed.

"But why? It helps if you talk it out with someone."

"I let you die Chi..."

Now this surprised her. Her goku letting her die? It just had to be more to this story she was going to find out.

"What do you mean?"

"We..were taking a walk and Piccolo showed up. Before I knew it he had grabbed you by the neck hanging in the air. I tried to stop him but he said if I took one step he was going to kill you... I was so confused on what to do and I knew if I just stood there nothing would change. So my body just moved on it's own and he...shot his arm right through your chest." Goku told her in a low and sad voice. He was crying again and he tighten his hold on Chi-Chi. Making sure that she was really here.

Chi-Chi was surprised but not mad. She knew that it was a possibility for one of Goku's enemies to use her to get to him. It was an inevitable turn of events. She was happy to see Goku cared so much about her. It warmed her heart to see his tears for her. But it also broke her heart to see him in such a sad state. She felt tears of her own coming but she held them in. Right now her husband needed her so she had to be strong.

"Aw Goku it's ok it was only a dream sweetheart." She used both of her hands and brought his face up to hers. Her heart really felt like it shattered when she saw the tears steadily flowing down his eyes. It must've killed him to see her die like that.

"Don't be so sad Goku I'm alive and well. It was only a nightmare. I'm just happy to see you're not suffering anymore." She gave him a smile which caused him to break down even more. It was the same smile she gave him right before she died in his arms.

"T-That was...the same smile..you gave me before you died in my arms." He tried to stop crying but it was just so hard as he kept seeing the same thing replay in his head over and over.

Chi-Chi was shocked that Goku even cried for this long. He never cried in the first place so to see him break down like this in front of her was really shocking. All she could do now was console him. She laid down and brought him down with her. Goku's head was laying on her chest. She stroked the back on his head with one hand and had her other arm around his neck. After about 15mins of laying in this position. He spoke up again.

"Chi.. I can't do this.."

Her heart jumped for a sec. Wondering what he meant by that.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I can't go on without you... I can't live without you... please don't die on me I want to be able to spend so many years together with you. I'll try to be a better husband for you. I'll try to pay more attention towards you... I want to be with you forever."

Those words hit Chi-Chi hard. They were the sweetest words she's ever heard. She never heard Goku sound like that. As if he was begging her to just stay alive. And those last few words of his. Her Goku wants to be with her forever? She just couldn't contain the excitement in her heart. It was pounding so fast.

"Oh Goku" With that she let her tears fall and hugged him very close to her. Goku slid his arms under her and wrapped them around her waist.

"I want to be with you forever too sweetheart."

Goku looked up at her face and stared deep into her eyes. Those big beautiful onyx eyes of hers were truly a sight to see. He could easily get lost in them. Chi-Chi blushed as he moved his head closer to hers. He leaned his forehead onto hers. Just staring into her eyes. His heart started racing. He felt her breath on his lips and wanted to feel more. Goku leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. It was a soft and sensual kiss. He wanted to pour his love into her with just this one simple kiss. Chi moaned lightly into his lips. Her hand tangled in his hair. She could feel her husbands love and she relished it. She depended the kiss, wanting more. Her tongue was asking for access to the inside of his mouth. He gave it to her instantly, allowing her inside. They fought for dominance but overall it was Goku who won the battle. He invaded her mouth, playing with her tongue trying to pour even more love into his actions. The need for air arose and they broke the kiss.

Even while catching his breath. Goku never averted his eyes from hers. It was at that moment from their on that he decided he should cherish his wife everyday. Everyday was a mystery with many things that could possibly go wrong. He turned over and laid next to her. She turned towards him and laid her head on his chest. Goku put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. Within a few minutes they both were fast asleep.


	3. Three

The sun was starting to rise. Goku was the first one to wake up. He had a pleasant dream instead of a nightmare this time. He felt some weight on his chest. He looked to see Chi's head was on his chest. Suddenly he remembered what happened earlier in the night. The thoughts on what should he do came into his head. It was easy to say he was going to be a better husband. But to show it and actually have meaning behind it was a different story. Goku wasn't the biggest expert on love. He was still learning more about it. His feelings for Chi-Chi was there, he knew that. But how much stronger can those feelings actually grow was the question. He was prepared for the challenge. It was probably going to be one of his greatest beside beating Piccolo. He felt Chi's head start to move, figuring that she was waking up. A grin crept onto his face.

Chi-Chi woke up and felt warm inside. She looked up to see Goku was looking down at her with a smile. She blushed a bit and gave him one back.

"Good morning Goku."

"Morning Chi"

"How long have you been up?"

"For about 5mins, so not too long."

She couldn't help it but her cheeks just wouldn't stop blushing. The words Goku told her last night replayed in her head. She figured she should get up and make breakfast.

"I should get started on breakfast." She was about to sit up until Goku held her down.

"Wait Chi I wanted to ask you something before you got started on breakfast."

"Ask me what? Because your stomach growls as soon as you wake up every morning."

Goku chucked. "Yeah yeah I know but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a bath with me?"

Chi-Chi thought this over. "Well it has been awhile since we have bathe together. Hmm alright I don't see why not."

Goku gave his usual goofy grin then sat up with Chi-Chi in his arm bridal style. Chi-Chi gave a small Yelp at the sudden movement. Goku stood up and walked to the bathroom. He let Chi down and turned on the faucet. The princess started to undressed herself. She looked back at Goku watching him undress. Her cheeks turned red again once she saw his abs. Now she's seen them plenty of times before but most of the time she had to hold herself back from jumping at him. Once she was all the way undressed she stepped into the water. Goku turned the faucet off then stepped inside himself.

He sat with his back towards the wall and Chi sat right in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her neck. Chi-Chi sighed, she leaned back more into Goku. Enjoying the start of her morning with a bath with her husband. It wasn't what she was expecting to be doing but she had no complaints.

"Hey Chi"

"Yes Goku?"

"Can I wash your back?"

Another thing she was not expecting to hear from Goku.

"Uh yeah if I can wash your chest."

"Sure" He said with his usual grin. Goku took the soap and began rubbing it slowly across her back. Once he felt that it was enough soap, he rubbed his hands on her back. He wanted to make Chi feel relaxed so he figured a massage wouldn't hurt. Chi-Chi gave a low but soft moan. Feeling her husbands strong hands on her back was an enjoyable feeling. Goku kept it up as he was moving his hands up and down. Chi moaned a couple more times. Once Goku stopped, she pouted a bit. It felt really good to get a massage from him. She made a mental note to ask him for another one later. She turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The took the soap in her hands. She rubbed it on his chest down to his abs. Some dirty thoughts popped into her head saying go a bit lower but she figured to save that for a different time.

Soon as she felt like that she put enough soap on him. She rubbed her hands on his chest. Feeling his muscles all on her hands. If they was one thing that attracted her to Goku just as almost as his childish personality. It was his muscles. He was ripped damn near everywhere on his body. He had to be since he trained almost everyday. She moved her hands slowly down to his abs. They were rock solid. Chi-Chi just couldn't get enough of feeling over his body.

"Your hands feel so soft." He said in a low tone.

"Does it bother you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No it feels nice."

After the two finished washing each other. They got dressed and went into the kitchen. Chi-Chi started to look for all the ingredients to make breakfast. Goku sat down in a chair at the table. Once Chi-Chi got all of the ingredients she needed. She took out a pan and put it on the stove. The turned the stove on. The spiky haired man watched as his wife cooked breakfast. He always wondered how she learned how to cook so many different types of food. Everything she ever cooked that he ate was always good. He also thought about what should he do today? He could go train as usual or go explore the forest. A few things came into mind but he just couldn't decide.

About 15 minutes, food started being set on the table. Half the table was full of plates. However, Goku didn't eat yet. Usually he would start eating once the first plate was on the table. But this time he didn't and this did not go unnoticed by Chi-Chi.

"Sweetheart are you feeling ok?" She asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you haven't ate anything yet. You would usually begin eating once the first plate is set on the table."

Goku smiled sheepishly and put his hand on the back of his head. "Well I kinda decided wait for you. I want to eat together."

Chi-Chi blushed yet again. 'Just what is with him today? He's really been considerate since we woke up.'

"You don't have to wait. I know how your stomach gets once your hungry."

"I know but I want to wait. I can hold out until your done." He said with a grin.

"Well if you insist."

She finished cooking not much longer after that. She sat down at her and Goku began to eat. He was going through plate after plate like usual. Chi often wondered how he didn't choke on his food. Sometimes she swear that his stomach is a bottomless pit from how much he eat at a fast rate. If he could he would eat us out of a house if she didn't know how to make him full.

Once the finished eating. She took the plate to the sink and started cleaning the dishes. Goku watched her. He knew in order to spend more time with Chi-Chi. He was going to have to learn how to clean without making a bigger mess. Maybe she could teach him.

"Hey Chi what do you have planned for today?"

"Well I have go shop for dinner and other things. I also have to come back and clean the house."

"But didn't you clean it yesterday?"

"Yes but knowing you all it takes is a day for it to become a zoo again." She said jokingly.

Oh do you mind if I come with and help?" He asked.

Chi-Chi dropped a plate and it shattered on the floor. She knew she must be hearing things. She just knew that she did not hear those words correctly.

Chi? Are you ok? You dropped a plate." He asked worryingly.

Did you just ask to come help me shop?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, did I say something wrong?" Goku questioned.

She walked up to him and put a hand over his head to see if he had a fever. "Who are you and what have you done with my Goku?"

Goku laughed. "Come on Chi stop joking. I'm serious I want to help you out. I want you to teach me how to clean without making a bigger mess too. I really want to learn."

And with that she fell out. She just knew this all had to be a dream. Now she knew what he said last night but this was a drastic change in his normal behavior. 'H-He wants to learn how to clean? He wants to help me with shopping? Damn I knew her was going to try to do better but this is really something.' She thought to herself.

Goku got up and helped her up. "Now are you ok? You seemed freaked out."

"Uh yeah you never help me out with chores. You usually go out and train once you finish breakfast."

"Well I did tell you that I was going to try to be a better husband didn't I? I really don't know how to be so I'm just guessing that at things that might make me improve as one. Besides I train everyday so missing one session isn't going to kill me." He told her while grinning his usual grin.

"Well I'm happy you're putting in the effort. You're on the right track I can tell you that."

"So what should we do first?"

"Hmm we could go shopping for dinner first and then we could come back and to clean up a bit. It's only a room or two that needs actually cleaning and the rest of the laundry needs to be finished. Oh and the dishes too." She told him.

"Ok let's go." Goku said eagerly.

The couple went outside. Goku called nimbus. The yellow cloud appeared from the sky. Chi-Chi sat on it and notice Goku was still standing.

"Aren't you going getting on?" Chi asked.

"I was just going to fly myself there."

She looked the other way nervously. Goku looked at her confused.

"Actually Goku...I was hoping that you would ride the nimbus with me." She finished her sentenced with a crimson red appearing lightly on her face.

"Sure" He hopped on nimbus and brought Chi-Chi onto his lap. She blushed even more at this action. She loved the feeling of being held in her husbands arms. It's a very comforting feeling. Nimbus took off into the sky heading towards the closest city.


	4. Four

The ride on the nimbus was very comforting. Chi-Chi was in Goku's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt as if she could fall asleep from how comfortable she was. Goku held her close to him. He always liked holding his wife. It gave him a feeling of peace. Goku might have always seem peaceful and happy which was true for the most part. But Chi-Chi brought a different type of peace to him. He could never put his finger on the reason for that.

A few minutes later the arrived in the nearest city. As they were flying by the buildings. Chi-Chi noticed it was a grocery store up ahead. "Goku stop at the store up ahead." She pointed out to him. Goku nodded and did just that. Once they arrived in the front. Chi-Chi hopped out of her husband's lap onto the ground. Goku did the same and the nimbus took off into the sky. The couple walked in the store. Chi looked around for a shopping cart. It didn't take long for her to find one. The princess grabbed it before anyone else could. They walked around the isles. Chi already knew the groceries they needed. She was about to do what she would normally do and grab everything herself. But an idea came into her head.

"Goku" She called out.

Goku was looking around the isle. "Yeah?"

"Would like to learn a few things about shopping?"

"Sure" He replied.

"Ok you should pay attention to everything I'm about to tell you then. First when it comes to shopping for food you should always have a general idea of things that you need." She said.

Goku nodded at her as they walked down a different isle.

"It's not bad if you don't but it'll be easier so you won't spend so much time shopping. Second, try to always have a budget."

"What's That Chi?" Goku asked.

"It's when you can only spend a certain amount of money so you can save the rest of your money." She explained to him.

"Ohh I think Master Roshi said something like that one time." He responded. "Something about the amount of money he can spend on those magazines of his."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "In a way yes it's like that but the old pervert was a negative influence on you."

Once Chi grabbed everything they needed. The couple went to the cashier to pay for it.

It didn't take long for the cashier to ring them up and bag all of their groceries. Goku picked up the bags from the counter and waited for Chi to finish up things with the cashier. The couple walked outside the store. Goku called for nimbus. Once the yellow cloud came down he sat the groceries on top on it.

"Chi since nimbus is holding the bags, how about I carry you back?" He asked.

She nodded and hopped into his arms. Goku held her tight as he took off into the sky along with nimbus. While the couple were in the sky. Chi just couldn't keep her eyes on her husband. 'He actually paid attention to me in the store. He's really putting some effort into this.' She thought to herself as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Goku looked at her a bit confused but didn't think much of it as he kept flying through the sky.

The married couple finally arrived to their home. When the landed, Goku released his hold onto the Chi and grabbed the bags of groceries off of nimbus. Chi-Chi had opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Goku followed her and sat the bags on the table. The princess went to close the door then began taking everything they bought out of the bags. Goku watched her placed everything in the cabinets and refrigerator. He wondered how did she know where to put everything. It was like everything had a specific place to be in.

Chi-Chi felt a pair of eyes starring at her. She turned around to see Goku was starring at her while she put up the food.

"Goku? Something wrong?" She asked.

"No nothing at all." He replied.

"Well after this I'm going to start cleaning the house a bit. You can go and train if you want." She told him.

Goku had the urge to hop out of his chair and run out the front door. But he held himself back.

"No I said I wanted to help you clean remember?"

Chi-Chi was shocked that he didn't take off once she had told him he could go. "Well I remember but it's not a lot to do."

"I don't care I still want to be here with you Chi." He said honestly.

Chi-Chi felt her heart skip a beat at those words. They sounded so pure and genuine. She couldn't keep a small blush from creeping on to her cheeks. "Ok Goku just let me finish this up before we do."

He grinned and nodded. About 5 mins had passed and Chi was done putting the food up. The only rooms to clean was the living room and their bedroom. Chi decided to start with the living room. "Goku do you know where the vacuum is?"

"Vacuum? What's that?" He asked.

"The thing I use to clean the floor."

"Oh um I think it's in the closet." He responded.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but laugh at her husbands cluelessness. She went to the closet and look to see if the vacuum was in there. Sure enough it was. She took it out and placed it by the couch. "Goku I want you to watch me dust the furniture so you can see how to do it without breaking anything. So pay close attention."

"Alright." 

Chi took a duster from a shelf and started dusting around the living room. Goku studied her every move for the next 10mins. He really didn't get how she made it look so easy. Whenever she tried to get him to help. He would only end up breaking something. He kept watching her until she stopped. "Wow Chi you make it look so easy." He said sounding very impressed.

"It is easy sweetheart, you're just too clumsy but you'll get it with practice. Now I know you can wipe off tables without breaking them so do that then I'll show you how to use the vacuum correctly." Chi-Chi instructed.

Goku did as he was told and went to go get supplies to clean the tables. When he came back he began wiping down the tables. Chi-Chi watched him to make sure he didn't miss a spot. She was also in her own thoughts. 'He looks so adorable trying to help out.' A small smile crept onto her face. It didn't take Goku long to finish the tables. Once he was done, he went to plug in the vacuum. He turned it on and started moving it around. Chi-Chi noticed he was missing things on the floor. She walked up to him and put her hand over his and guided him.

Goku soon forgot he was even vacuuming as he was staring at his wife. He never realized how much she actually did to keep the house together. She has to cook and clean every day by herself. To him it was amazing that she could do all these things by herself. It seemed like a lot to remember. Especially cooking since you have to remember so many ingredients to make dinner. The only thing he knew how to cook was animals in the wild. Granted it's pretty useful information but it was so much more to it that he never thought of.

Before he realized it, he was done vacuuming. "There so do you see how clean the floor is? That's how it's supposed to look all the time." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah thanks for being a good teacher Chi." Goku told her with his usual grin.

"Don't thank me yet mister, we still have to do laundry and clean our bedroom. To be honest the only thing we have to do in our bedroom is make our bed and vacuum." She told him.

"Sounds simple enough."

The couple made their way into their bedroom. Goku figured he could vacuum it himself now thanks to his wife. He went back to the living room to grab the vacuum and brought it into the bedroom. He found a plug to plug in the vacuum. Then he turned it on and began vacuuming. Chi-Chi sat down on the bed and watched him. To her surprise, he was doing very well. Picking up mostly everything the vacuum could pick up. After about 5mins he was done. He looked around and realized he actually used the vacuum the correct way for the first time. He couldn't help but to feel proud that he did it right without any help. Chi was happy for him too he was really progressing and fast at that.


End file.
